ABSTINENCIA
by cullen-lemmon
Summary: Despues de varios dias sin unpoco de sexo puedes llegar a ser una chica que se porte mal (MI PRIMER LEMMON) One-shot


Agua fría.

Si eso era lo que necesita, bueno lo que esperaba que solucionara mi problema, estaba caliente. Me había levantado de un sueño tan ardiente, me imaginaba a _él _con esa nariz tan perfecta entre mis piernas.

Maldita sea necesitaba algo entre mis piernas rápido, cerré la llave de la ducha y me enrede una toalla a mi cuerpo para ir hacia la cocina en busca de algo que pudiera mitigar ese deseo que me carcomía lentamente, parecía una adolescente hormonada pero ese sueño había hecho despertar mis sentidos y ganas de una buena follada.

Yo no tenía de ese tipo de juguetes pero alguna vez debí de haber escuchado entre bromas de mis amigas que se podría usar cosas caseras y heme aquí sacando del refrigerador un gran pepino, parece la cosa más puta pero ansiaba ya poder liberar esta frustración.

Ya en mis manos empecé a tocarlo lentamente, dios mío que desesperada estaba. Corrí a mi cuarto con él y busque un preservativo de la mesita de noche, no quería enfermarme de nada. Cuando estuvo listo comente a restregarme lentamente contra mi coño, se sentía tan exquisito y más cuando hacia una pequeña presión sobre mi clítoris que parecía palpitar de tan excitada, en otra ocasión hubiera necesitado lubricante o algo así pero hoy no, hoy estaba tan mojada que si me esforzaba podría oler mi excitación.

Cuando de repente el molesto tono de mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, patee la cama con frustración y me levante desnuda a contestar ya que estaba en mi bolsa.

-¿Si? –Conteste casi gritando.

-Isabella estoy llegando a tu casa, abre tenemos que checar unos papeles será rápido- Me apresure hacia el closet y saque un vestido casual como para estar en casa al igual que unas sandalias mi jefe estaba a punto de llegar, cepille mi cabello rápido mientras salía del baño después de lavarme dientes y deje el peine por ahí. Con la respiración acelerada abrí la puerta, Dios mío, ahí estaba _él _con su ya de siempre traje y su cabello cobrizo despeinado.

Ese cabello que anoche estuvo en mis sueños _cálmate Bella_.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Y su voz… Solo pude asentir y hacerme a un lado para dejarlo pasar, se dirigió a la sala y saco de su portafolio unos papeles mientras yo lo contemplaba como la cosa más sexy que había visto, cerré la puerta y fui a sentarme a un lado del.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada malo solo me hace falta unas firmas para poder mandar unos papeles –Asentí y espere a que me los pasara y explicara que tenía que firmar, todo el contrato parecía estar en orden pero estábamos obligados a leer todo lo que firmábamos.

-¿Puedo entrar a tu baño? – Asentí.

-Esta en reparación el de invitados puedes usar el de mi cuarto – No había necesidad de explicarle donde mi departamento no era muy grande así que nadie nunca se perdía, mientras leí una de las ultimas paginas, que tonta había sido al olvidar firmarlo en la oficina, de verdad esto era importante.

-_Isabella…-_ Me saco de mi lectura su aterciopelada voz, me levante y fui hasta mi cuarto, me quede pasmada en el marco de la puerta, ahí estaba Edward con el pepino; que minutos antes estuvo a punto de follarme, cerca de su nariz, lo estaba olfateando.

Sentí mis piernas temblar, cuando me miro con sus ojos levemente oscurecidos, estaba excitado igual que yo.

-Al parecer te has estado portando mal- Esas palabras mando una corriente eléctrica por todo mi espalda haciéndome reaccionar y cerrando tras de mí la puerta, quedando a solo 2 pasos de él. En dos segundos me encontraba entre sus brazos y nuestras bocas juntas descubriéndonos el uno al otro, jugando con nuestras lenguas y sin dejar nuestras manos quietas ayudando al otro a desnudarse, me separe de él, pude ver el miedo en sus ojos al creer que me estaba arrepintiendo pero lo que él no sabía es que lo único que quería es que estuviera dentro de mí de tantas posees diferentes que ya no pudiera pensar con claridad.

Le quite la corbata y el saco y los avente por ahí mientras desabotonada su camisa lo más rápido posible, incluso llegando a arrancar algún botón pero es que mis manos me quemaban de anticipación de sentir bajo ella su pecho definido, pero agarro mis manos entre las suyas y esta vez fui yo la que sintió miedo.

-Es mi turno _gatita_ – Se puso detrás de mí y comenzó a bajar las mangas del vestido por mis hombros hasta que lo bajo y quedo colgando de mi cintura, solo para permitirse desbrochar mi brasier con unos movimientos tan lentos y torturadores que casi me hacen gemir. Cuando sentí mis pechos libres mi corazón comenzó a agitarse más, ya casi llegaba al punto en donde… - No traes bragas –lo escuche decir roncamente provocándome sonreír maliciosamente.

-¿Te molesta? –susurre. Pero como respuesta solo conseguí una ligera nalgada, haciéndome brincar y mojar más de lo que ya estaba. Aun detrás de mí con su mano giro mi cara para que se encontraran sus labios con los míos, que bien besaba este hombre. La posición era un poco incomoda pero era sumamente placentera ya que con una de sus manos empezó a formar círculos sobre mi pezón izquierdo ahogando mis gemidos en su boca, pronto sentí su enorme erección arriba de mi trasero, el era mucho más alto que yo y eso me ponía mas.

-No sabes cómo me muero por estar entre tus piernas…

-No sé qué esperas –Le conteste entrecortadamente igual que él entre beso y beso. Así que eso lo tomo como un reto y demasiado ansioso me recostó sobre la cama, yo recargue mi cabeza sobre mi mano levantando un poco el pecho y dándome una mejor vista de esas manos grandes desabrochándose su fajo fino.

-Ansiosa –Mas que como una pregunta era un afirmación, y como no estarlo mientras lo veía con esos bóxers negros que se amoldaban tan bien a su figura, se acerco a mi poniéndose encima claro sin que yo cargara su cuerpo, dejando nuestros rostros a centímetros. –Eres hermosa.

Nos volvimos a besar y valla que sus besos eran magníficos pero yo ocupaba más de él, así que levante mis caderas rozando su erección, provocando que el mordiera mi labio de excitación. Mis manos rápidamente fueron hacia el resorte del bóxer, lo estire y lo solté, el dejo escapar un gruñido y yo una sonrisa mientras se lo bajaba dejando su gran erección muy cercas de mi.

Sin pudor alguna la tome con mi mano y su cara fue un poema su boca un poco abierta pero sin desconectar su mirada de mi; comencé a mover la mano de arriba abajo masturbándolo al inicio lente y apretando un poco la punta, aunque no me estuviera ni tocando sentía tanto placer recorrerme y el no debía de estar lejos de llegar, no le preste atención a nada de lo que me decía de que parara hasta que se quito.

-Así no acabaremos- Incado sobre la cama junto mis piernas y las doble haciendo que mis rodillas chocaran contra mis pechos, me moría por intentar esta posición. (N/A: LA POSICION DE LA INDRA). Y valla que sentí morirme cuando uno de sus dedos me penetro, estaba ya bastante mojada por lo cual se le facilito. –Estas lista –de nuevo una afirmación, solo que esta vez esta frase vino con un golpe de su polla en mi clítoris.

-aaghh- se sintió tan bien pero nada comparado cuando metió de una sola estocada su polla, empezó tortuosamente lento y yo necesitaba mas, necesitaba sentirlo tan dentro que ya no quisiera mas, pues fue como si leyera mi mente por que comenzó un ritmo más fuerte, un vaivén tan desquiciante, se sentía tan grande en mi interior, como si él estuviera hecho a mi medida, como si su polla siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Las sensaciones eran tan delirantes, los dos ya estábamos sudando y la habitación olía a sexo, toda la atmosfera te invitaba al placer, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocar y sus sonidos… esos gruñidos y gemidos que emitía me estaban volviendo loca.

-Mas –suplicaba sin darme cuenta, me aferraba a las sabanas de mi cama y cerraba los ojos, esto era demasiado para mi, estaba ya casi llegando cuando escuche de parte de él "_córrete"_ eso activo algo en mi, provocando que el nudo en mi vientre explotara descargando placer por todo mi cuerpo, entumeciéndome hasta los dedos de los pies, el mejor orgasmo que había tenido.

Aun estaba en mi estado de placer absoluto cuando lo sentí venirse, sentí como llenaba cada parte de mi coño, cerré los ojos y trate de aclarar mi respiración, ya no quería abrirlos estaba mejor que nunca pero lo sentí salirse de mí y acostarse a un lado.

-¿Estas bien? –Quito dulcemente un poco de cabello de mi rostro.

-Jamás he estado mejor –abrí los ojos y le sonreí sinceramente.

-Sabes amor creo que eso de abstenernos un mes de sexo antes de casarnos fue una tontería –Reí junto con él, valla que tenía razón, cuanto lo había extrañado.


End file.
